It's a winter girl's time out!
by Bunny910
Summary: Chrome is asked out to spend the night with Kyoko. M.M gets slightly jealous over this and comes comes in to Kyoko's house to meet and ends up spend the night. T for language and mild events going to happen with Kyoko and Chrome. A Christmas present fanfiction for vanicat . Pairings are M96 x 9596, slight hints of M26.


It was another cold day in Japan. Chrome looked by all of the stores to see if there was anything inside. Christmas was coming soon after all. "After being her for more than 10 years… The weather didn't change." She smiled, looking up as little snowflakes dropped down.

"Chrome-chan~." A very soft voice was behind her. "Eh?" Chrome looked back to see who called her and it was Kyoko. A small smile came to her face, "Hello, Kyoko-san."

"Hello. I didn't think you would come here. Are you looking for gifts?" A gently smile was on her face. Kyoko moved her long hair to the back to fix her scarf. The other watched her moments, "Not really… I was just looking around."

"I see." She kept that smile on her face then licked her lips quickly. "Erm… I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night with me? As a girl's night for us? I know Haru is hanging out with Tsu-kun and the rest, even Onii-san is spending time with Hana-chan. So do you?"

Chrome didn't really know what to say. Sure, she was use to the girl's in the family but not yet use to being invited. So she looked down, poking her feet together and nodded.

Kyoko smiled wide, "Great! For dinner, can I make your favourite?" The purple hair girl's ears twitched like a cat able to hear fish right away. Her head nodded again.

A giggle came from her lips. Kyoko blushed faintly by how Chrome was acting. "Okay. I will pick up everything now. And I have something to give you there~." The dirty blond started slowly walk past her. "Come by at 5 at night?" "S-Sure. I will see you then." Chrome finally smiled a little at her.

"Good. See you by then." Kyoko half way waved her hand and walked away. 'I am glad she's coming and… I hope she enjoys the gift I am making her.'

Chrome watched her into the big crowed. She started to twiddle her fingers around. In honest due from her quiet look; all she thought was, 'A sleep over with her! A real girl's day out! J-Just the two of us! Should I have said something? Or even tell her I would bring something… Oh, I hope I didn't mess up.'

She started to turn and quickly walk back to her house. A cold sweat fell down her cheek when she felt herself running. 'I-I am going to spend the night with Kyoko!'

Chrome opened the door in such a rush, leaving it with a big bang. Fran and M.M started are her in such a shock. The red head huffed, "Hey! What's the deal? Did something happen? I will go get Mukuro if something bad is happening." Chrome rushed past her, ignoring all what she was saying and ran to her room. The French girl twitched, "H-Hey! Get back here!... Fran, don't steal bits of my food. I need to see if something happened."Fran had a spoon in his mouth. A blank stare at his face, "No promises."

M.M started to walk to Chrome's room but with the Purple hair girl rushing into her. Leaving a big crash all over the floor. A small brown bag was on the Purple's hair head while the other had some clothing on her head too.

That voice of Chrome was so small, muttering and took the bag off her head. She gripped the bag, almost clinging on to it as If it was a teddy bear, "S-Sorry…. I was in a bit of a rush, wasn't I?"

"A bit?! It was more than a bit! You should be careful. You could have fallen and hurt yourself." M.M was in full frustration and sighed a few times to calm herself down, "Hey… What's going on? Did something happen?"

Chrome leaned towards the French woman. M.M gulped, her face felt so red and bit her lip. By the look in Japanese girl's eyes were so wide, happy and filled with excitement. Chrome's lips moved slowly, "…M.M-san! I will be going tonight. May you please take care of Fran-kun? It's nothing bad but Kyoko-san asked me to spend a girl's day together!"

"Oh! Sorry." Chrome leaned back, standing up with her hand out to pull her up. M.M deeply frowned, "Sure. Go now and I will tell the others. But don't come back late! And…" She then started to get up by her own two feet, rubbing her arm. Without not looking once at the other, "Come back safe…"

Chrome smiled a little, nodding. "Thank you, M.M-san. See you tomorrow." The Japanese stuffed everything in her bag and rushed by the door. By the few steps out, she gave a deep bow and headed off.

"You should have asked if you wanted to come." Fran tilted his head to rest head on the palm of his hand. M.M growled, "That's none of your concern! Besides… It's up to her who she hangs out or even who she dates."

Her feet slowly started to walk back to the table and rubbed her arm along the rest of the way. She was too quiet over this and Fran pushed a cookie in her mouth. M.M jumped a little in surprise. She took out the cookie from her mouth and shouted, "Don't stuff things in my mouth!"

Fran blinked at her. "But this is your favourite cookie. You told me so yourself and even fed them to be at times when I was little." Her eyes widen from just what he did. He was right.

A smile grew on her face unexpected. "You mean chocolate le fra cookies?" She walked over to him, rubbing his back and gave a kiss on his forehead. "T-Thank you." Even a smile grew on him too. "Now can I have Dukuro-san's sweets now that's going?" M.M scoffed. "No."

She sat back down and ate her meal. Fran kept on his eating his food. "Did you mean it when you told her to have fun?" Her face was shocked again then looked down a little. "O-Of course! Who the hell was going to say it?" He rolled his eyes, "Right."


End file.
